The present disclosure generally relates to eye tracking, and specifically relates to an eye tracker that can use light patterns obtained from ambient light or infrared light sources.
Eye tracking refers to the process of detecting the direction of a user's gaze, which may comprise detecting an orientation of an eye in 3-dimensional (3D) space. Eye tracking in the context of headsets used in, e.g., virtual reality and/or augmented reality applications can be an important feature. Conventional systems commonly use a small number of light sources that emit light which is reflected by the eye, and a camera is used to image the reflection of the light sources from the eye. An orientation of the eye is determined using the captured images. However, the small number of light sources results in a limited model of the eye with a lot of inaccuracies. In addition, the light sources used in conventional systems have high power consumption; for example, an array of eight LEDs can consume more than 0.1 Watt or more. Light sources added to achieve more accurate eye tracking can quickly exceed the power budget allotted to the eye tracking subsystem.